


A Whole New World

by writtenthroughtime



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, s2 ep13 based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenthroughtime/pseuds/writtenthroughtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: What if Jamie went through the stones with Claire?</p>
<p>I’ve had this ask in my inbox since the week I started my blog. I finally have a solid idea and I’m ready to run with it. After watching the latest ep of Outlander...twice...this idea solidified in my mind and the possibilities are endless. I hope you all enjoy this fic that’s set loosely during s2 ep13: Dragonfly in Amber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New World

“Don’t you hear it? The buzzing?” She asked me. A humming buzz did fill my senses, a swarm of screams and shouts of men at battle. The buzzing hum of bees she had described those years ago was not that of what I could hear.

“I dinna hear anything, Sassenach. And even if I could, my place is here.” I touched the stone’s edge, I watched as Claire lurched forward a hand outstretching to stop me. She feared she may lose me to another time. _A Dhia_. I prayed for another way, a different outcome to present itself during the years of our relentless work, but it was no to be. History was coming to pass.

With frantic desire, I expressed the depth of my love and heartache in one final joining. If I had to send her back, let her still feel me within her, let her still feel my touch, my words...my tears. I knew she didna wish to leave. My heart screamed: Hold on to her! Never let her go! However, my mind told me to send her to safety. A place of sanctuary for her and the bairn. Somewhere where they both may be cared for and no be at risk for the hangman’s noose.

“I love you.” Claire cried. Her eyes spilling over with tears as she refused to look away from my own eyes. “I love you.” She repeated with her entire soul. I could feel my own heart and soul ripping from my body as I guided her to the stone.

“And..I...you.” I whispered, voice cracking. Words escaped me. I couldna properly say goodbye to my heart...my soul...my home. She held my entire being inside her. My English lass, who caused more trouble, fear, and love than I believed possible, had to leave. I couldna bear the thought of her or the bairn sharing my fate on that cursed moor.

Winding my arm around her waist, digging my hand into the tiny swell where our bairn lie, I couldna let go. Tears streaked my cheeks as I rested my head into her hair for the last time. She was shaking and I knew I too was shaking with grief. The hand holding hers let go the moment she touched the stone, but the one around her waist refused to budge.

**Pain**.

Overwhelming, all consuming, pain.

Pain.

Darkness.

Screaming.

Pain.

“Claire?” I cried, feeling my heart shatter while my voice broke through my tears.

The solid warmth of my heart’s body lay beside me, my arm trapped beneath her.

She looked dazed as she turned her head from side to side.

“Jamie?” Her voice cracked and a smile broke across her face as she threw herself on top of my chest, clinging for dear life.

“Did it no work, Sassenach? Why are ye still here and wi’ me?” I whispered, tracing the delicate lines of a face I didna believe I’d hold again.

“I-I don’t know. It felt as though it worked, but you’re still here so it must not have.” She looked distraught. “What shall we do? If the stones aren’t working, I can’t wait for you to die, Jamie. I will not hide somewhere and wait for you to be taken from me, from us!” She emphasized by leading my hand down to her stomach.

“Ah, weel, I dinna ken. Perhaps we can make our way towards Lallybroch, meet up with Murtagh, and make our way deeper into the Highlands. The English may raid the area, but they’ll no ken the wilds of Scotland like I do.” I said, faintly smiling.

Claire nodded and stood on shaky legs.

“We best get started. The battle should be well under way, and if history is correct, it’ll take only fifteen minutes for it to end. We don’t want to be anywhere near here when it’s over.”

I nodded, taking her hand and lead us down the hill--away from the faery stones.

The air smelt odd, a metallic tang that wasna normal. The battle, filled with cannons, gunpowder, and the blood of the slaughtered could be the cause, but I wasna sure. The humming buzz of the battle was becoming fainter with each step away from the stones instead of louder as it should.

Too busy being in my own head, I didna notice when Claire stopped abruptly, her face ashen in shock.

“Claire? Mo nighean donn, what is it?”

She raised a shaking hand, the other covered her mouth, and pointed at something in front of us. A strange black path lay no ten feet before us. The top prickled and pocked with the markings of stones, but they were so fine it seemed to create a solid surface like the concrete of Italy.

“Sassenach—?” My voice not even a whisper as I eased my way towards the path. Hesitantly, I placed my foot atop it, waiting for the rocks to crumble or crunch, but it was solid. “What—?”

Claire’s voice was strong, filled with a mix of remorse and happiness. “A road. A paved road. Jamie, it worked. The stones worked. We’re not in 1746 any longer.”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded, a smile breaking across her face. “Yes. I’m not sure what year we’ve come to. If we base it off my experience then this should be around 1948, two-hundred and two years in the future.”

“If that’s true, how did I come to be here wi’ you?”

“I don’t know. Are you sure you didn’t hear the stones?” She questioned, laying a hand on my arm.

“Aye, quite sure. All I could hear was the rumble of cannons and the hum of men screaming either as they attacked or died, Sassenach. No’ your hum of bees or screaming souls trapped in vibrating stones.”

She cocked her head to the side—studying my eyes—seeking the truth. I could feel my pulse quicken and dread fill my stomach. If I had traveled through the stones, then what became of my men? Murtagh? Fergus? Jenny and Ian?

Claire saw the horror on my face as my legs gave out.

“What have we done, Sassenach?” My voice cracked through a new wave of tears. “We’ve abandoned those who need us most.”

“But we’re safe!” She assured me. I shook my head.

“Safe we may be, but for how long? What will the people of this time say of me? From what you’ve said this time has more rules for identification. How will ye explain _me_?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Truth be told, I don’t know. But I know someone who can help us. She may even be able to help us track down family...Jenny and Ian’s descendants, if they still have possession of Lallybroch, we could go there and wait a time. Have our baby here, raise her together here, on the estate without the fear of soldiers busting through the door taking you from me. Or,” She took a breath. “Or, we could find out what happened after we left and go back when we feel it would be safe.”

I nodded, “Aye. You may be right.” Agreeing with her. Going back would be a risk that I may have to take. Could a family together be possible here in this time?

Many more questions flooded my mind but only one came out. “Who is this woman that ye speak of?”

Claire smiled a knowing smile, “A druid by the name of Mrs. Graham.”


End file.
